


Blood, Dust | Ant, Boot

by gayplums



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iron Dad Spider Son, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, a builing falls on peter, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayplums/pseuds/gayplums
Summary: “Peter.” Tony asked, nothing, “Pete?” Silence. “FRIDAY, why is Peter not responding?”“What do you mean his mask is off?” Steve looked to Natasha in confusion. Why would he take his mask off?“Where was his last location?“Oh, you mean his last location was in the collapsed building?”





	Blood, Dust | Ant, Boot

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just a quick-write, im gonna be honest i didnt put much work into it, only a few hours...

Tony, in his iconic Iron Man suit, shot a repulsor blast at a drone. A villain decided to invade Queens instead of Manhattan for once, and Peter was involved, to his annoyance, the spider-kid is a 15 year old, he should not be fighting this stuff, but he does. Peter, wearing his red and blue suit, swung and hit a drone, causing it to fall to pieces, “Alright, Mr. Stark, what is this guys problem?” Peter asked, looking at Tony,

 

“Uh, this guy wants to take over the world with his bots.” Tony summarised, the villain, clad in a metal suit - which was not at all similar to his Iron Man suits, no sarcasm, the man looked like a cliche medieval knight - and had around two-hundred drones fighting for him, the drones were practically just a bunch of scraps held together by duct-tape and school-glue. “Okay!” The kid replied cheerfully, “I don't get why people want to take over the world.”

 

“None of us do, Spidey.” Natasha said, shooting at a few drones, one creeped up behind her and she quickly destroyed it with a kick, “This is too easy.” Steve’s shield flew by her, taking out another one.

 

“Hey, Pete, there are people in this building.” Tony told him, heat signatures picking up traces of a few people “Get them to a safer place.” “On it!”

 

Peter jumped into the building, his enhanced senses picking up the sound of sobbing, as well as the sound of rocks falling, and the ominous creaking of the structure. “Karen,” He whispered, his AI responded. “Can you detect the people in the building? I can't find them.”

 

His screen lit up, and the heat signatures of three people came into his view. “Thanks.” The building was dark, and he occasionally tripped on a few fallen pieces of rubble. It took a minute but he eventually got to the three people, two kids and their father, he assumed. “Hello, uh- I'm Spider-Man, I'm with the Avengers and I'm here to help.” Peters voice was kind, and he hoped that helped ease the three civilians.

 

“Th-Tha-Thank you.” The father stuttered, he stood up, keeping his kids close. “It's no problem.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I got them.” Peter told his mentor, as they walked to the entrance, three drones flew in, attacking him. The kids screamed, and the father ran, his children following as they held his hand. “Shit!” He yelled, slapping away one of the drones. He collected himself quickly and fought back, throwing one of the drones into the columns holding up the building, reminding him of his fight with the Vulture. Dread came over him in a harsh chill, and his breathing picked up, his spidey-senses flaring. One of the drones knocked him over, the weird hands they had poking at him with sharp needle like fingers. “Get off!” He kicked, and a heavier drone knocked him into a cracked and damaged collum, his spidey-senses screamed _GET OUT!_ but before he could, the whole building collapsed.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint looked over at the collapsing library and whistled, “Look’it that.” Natasha looked at where he quickly pointed his drawn bow, raising her eyebrows, “PR is gonna have our asses for that.”

 

He heard Steve sigh from over the coms, “When do they not?” Clint chuckled, before shooting a drone.

 

 

* * *

 

Peter opened his eyes, wincing at the dust. He sneezed, and yelped in pain at the pressure. He sobbed, confused and disoriented. What happened? He looked around, everything was dark, he could barely see, and what he did was just grey rocks and rusted poles. His suit fell wet, and he winced when a drop of something wet landed on his head. He looked up, and saw a pole leaking water, blinking when a drop landed on his face. He heard static in his ear, “ _Chhhh-_ Ete _-chhhh_ susta- _chhhhh_ rib _-chhhhhh_ buildin _chh_ ” He moved his arm and tore away the mask, groaning as the simple move hurt, he wheezed, his ribs hurt.

 

He whimpered, looking around dazedly. He saw flashes of light from cracks between fallen rubble, lighting up all the dust and debris that was in the paths of light. He heard the sounds of a battle outside, the crashing up metal, whirring his of the Iron Man suit, repulsor blasts, gunshots, it was all too much and he quickly felt a panic attack build up.

 

He tried to yell, but it came out strangled and choked, he sobbed again. He tried to call for help but it came out as a quiet whimper. “Please?” He tried to yell, but it was whispered. “Please, please, please.”

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Mr. Stark, help me.

 

The panic made it hard to do much, or was that just the fallen building on him? Mayhaps it was both.

 

He heard a roar, and gasped in pain as the Hulk jumped on the building, he screamed, and felt hope bloom in him that maybe they would hear. “Help me! Please!” He begged, his chest and ribs and legs felt like they were being crushed, which they were. He felt a rib crack and coughed, wet stuff coming out, and in the small shine of light he saw red.

 

He was going to die. “Mr. Stark…”

 

His breathing picked up

 

 

* * *

 

“Peter, there is a cluster of drones, do you think you could web them up?” Steve said, he heard static play back. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Peter?” Static, “Spider-Man.” He demanded, worried. “Stark, why is Spider-Man not responding?” He heard silence for a second and wondered if it was just his communicators, “I- I don't know?” Tony sounded frustrated and worried.

 

“Peter.” Tony asked, nothing, “Pete?” Silence. “FRIDAY, why is Peter not responding?”

 

“What do you mean his mask is off?” Steve looked to Natasha in confusion. Why would he take his mask off?

 

“Where was his last location?

 

“Oh, you mean his _last location was in the collapsed building?_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

He screamed, though with his slowly-filling-with-blood lungs he was choking more than screaming. The battle seemed to be coming to an end, after 4 hours, and after 2-or-so hours of being under the collapsed building, he wasn't under for this long last time. Maybe it hasn't been two hours, but it felt like it. He hoped it wasn't 2 hours, that means they left him here for 2 long and painful hours. He felt light headed but his chest felt like a water balloon, he could feel the blood in his lungs, it hurt.

 

He chuckled, “I'm gonna die being squished like a spider under a boot.” Cough. He heard Tony come closer.

 

Everything was getting darker and he felt flood leaking from his mouth like the leaky pipe that has been dripping on his head, driving him crazy. “Peter?!” A whimper escaped his throat, choked, he coughed again, his chest screaming in pain. His body gave up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes, immediately closing them. Bright white light shone through his eyes, casting a weird orange glow. His chest hurt, still. Panic. He opened his eyes again, assessing the situation, his spidey-senses a mere light buzz compared to the constant _DANGER DANGER!_ of when he was under a building, his legs hurt, but they were numb. Now that he focuses on it, everything was numb. What? Why was he numb? Maybe he was dead, “Swee’ releas’ o’ dea’h.”

 

“Excuse me?” Who was that, he looked left and saw Tony.

 

“M’ser S’ar!” Peter said, his mouth was numb. “Num’”

 

Tony looked at him assessingly, before answering his question, “Yeah, we pumped you full of meds, your everything was broken and we had to pump your lungs.”

 

“Squash’ like a b’g…” He said sadly. Tony tensed.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Steve? “Soz Mr. ‘Merica, I was a pancake.”

 

Peter looked at Steve, who had a faint smile at what he said. His nose itched, he scrunched it. “You okay?” Bruce!

 

“Itch.” The team chuckled at that, he groaned in annoyance, trying to itch his nose by scrunching it.

 

“Try using your hands, Spidey-Cakes.” Natasha! “Spid’r mom!” Natasha grinned at that, before trying to hide it, but she seemed to give up as her smile stayed, she even laughed. “Wait, I have hands.” He moved his arm, which was hooked up to IV’s, he looked at them for a second before itching his nose.

 

“Is the baby spider okay?!” He heard a booming voice, he gasped, “Thor!?” Thor smiled, “Yes, it is me!” The muscular man walked over, standing next to Bruce. “Big muscle man.” Thor laughed, grin wide as his chest bounced with laughter. Peter was in awe.

 

“Alright… why were you under a building?” Tony asked, Peters smile fell faster than the building did on him. “Drones, no columns, building fell.” He summarized. Everyone looked sad, upset. “Hey, I'm fine, I'm alive, right here.” He said, smiling. They nodded, not looking too reassured.

 

“But a building fell on you! You could have died!” Tony yelled, “But I didn't! I'm right here, alive!”

“But what if you got crushed! Or the drone killed you-!” “The sharpest part of them would be like a butter knife.”

“You could have died and I would have been somewhere a mile away, not even aware of the fact that you were under a building until we looked for you-” Tony stopped, throat closing. He sniffed and left the room. Peter frowned, angry at himself for making his mentor upset.

 

“He's just worried.” Natasha reassured.

 

“As a dad with three kids, I wouldn't be okay with my kids being superheroes. But you are as stubborn as Tony, and he knows that, so he made you a suit so you could be safer. He's constantly worried about you, he cares, a lot. You-... That building fell, we all saw or heard it, and you were under that… We didn't know ‘til three hours after… We are so sorry.” Clint said, teary-eyed. Peter smiled, “It's okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was in his lab, working on a new suit, but it wasn't for him. Before ‘That’, he started working on the Iron-Spider suit, Peters normal suit isn't armoured to prevent bullets or knives, the Iron-Spider suit is much better than ‘glorified spandex’ as Steve called it.

 

He heard the lab door open and looked over, seeing Peter limp in. It's been two days since ‘That’ happened, and he is still healing. “Hey, Mr. Stark. Uh-... been a few days?” Peter says awkwardly. Tony smiles, the kid is alright. “Yeah, haha.” Peters eyes catch the shiny red of the hologram, the suit hasn't been made yet, he is still working out the looks of it.

 

Peter ‘oooh’s, walking closer, and Tony finds himself comparing the kid to a moth and flame. “Yeah, working on a new suit.”

 

“It looks cool.” Peter says.

 

“Only ‘cause I made it.” Peter smiles at that, him being the only one that seems to understand Tony’s humour.

 

“What's that?” Peter points at the spider on the front. “A spider.” He answers. Peter looks at him with a confused expression.

 

“Why is there a spider?” “The suit is for you, kid.” Peters jaw drops. "An Iron-Man suit?! For me?!" 

 

"Iron- _Spider._ " Tony corrected, Peter buzzed with excitement. "Can I help with it?" "Sure." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
